Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of motors, valves, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
One typical function of process control systems is the ability to provide effective tools for operators to monitor and control industrial processes. These tools often include process schematics that graphically illustrate the industrial processes being controlled. In many cases, the process schematics for a large industrial process are divided into sections, so operators need to open multiple displays or windows and navigate amongst a large number of open displays or windows to monitor and control the industrial processes.